


what a shame

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean was in a band, M/M, Sam is in the band, Utter Chaos, asshole reporters, sui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you'll never enter me/ you'll never see the lies i paint/ but if you made your way inside/ you wouldn't say that i'm a saint





	what a shame

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: suicide. 
> 
> I had to get this acidic idea out of my head before it fucking killed me.

All successful rock bands seem to have one fucking suicide. 

That's what Sam thinks, bitter and choking on his own grief, as the rain pours down and he walks down the street. It's only been a month. The album was released two days prior. The vile truth the very day before.

The Drive: Home  
The Drive: Lead Singer Engaging in Incest?  
The Drive: Was The Winchester Brothers' "Relationship" Consensual?

The words don't even make sense anymore, and he's heard both his brother's name and that damn band they're in so many times none of the words make sense. The Drive. Dean Winchester. Incest. Abuse? Rape? 

Oh, God.

That theory had come up when someone mentioned that Sam's only eighteen and there's bruises everywhere and oh how could he have had the sense to know right and wrong?

Eighteen is when you become a responsible adult. Touring in a shitty bus meant getting banged up. Did they really think he didn't know what he was doing?

How?

His phone buzzes. He knows without looking that it's a threat that he'd better get back to rehearsal, knows he shouldn't be walking around like this. 

It makes him sick to think that everyone still idolizes him and condemns Dean. Dean, who raised him from birth to adulthood. Dean, who bought him his first drum set and tolerated his racket. Dean, who once stole from a supermarket to make him his favorite sandwich. Dean, who was so selfless and kind and didn't do anything wrong.... Except love, apparently. 

As Sam began the trek back through the rain, he found himself remembering that night. 

He was the one who found Dean. He was the one who heard the gun go off and found the remains and mess and /blood./ Oh God the blood. The blood screamed at him from the wall and the floor and the sheets and Dean. And, much like concerts, it left his ears ringing. He had been temporarily deafened and permanently scarred and fucking kneeling on the hotel carpet sobbing his heart out because he'd just lost his only remaining family.

Sam announced his quitting of the band that night.


End file.
